


Déguisements

by Nelja



Category: Class (TV 2016)
Genre: Fluff, Halloween, M/M, Vague Spoilers
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 17:16:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16496837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: Charlie voudrait fêter Halloween, comme un humain, mais pas seulement.





	Déguisements

**Author's Note:**

  * For [camille_miko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/camille_miko/gifts).



"Parlez-moi d'Halloween." demande Charlie. 

Les enfants viendront chercher des chocolats à sa porte, expliquent ses amis. Ce serait gentil de leur en donner. Cela confirme ce qu'il sait.

Mais quand Charlie demande s'ils ne sont pas censés se déguiser aussi, Ram semble vaguement dégoûté, et April lui explique qu'ils sont trop âgés. "Et pas assez américains." rajoute Tanya. "Au cas où tu aurais appris ça dans les séries télé." Ce qui est le cas.

Matteusz lui demande, pourtant, quand ils sont seuls : pourquoi, tu aurais aimé de déguiser ? C'est encore possible. On pourra laisser les chocolats à offrir aux enfants à Miss Quill. Elle détestera cela d'un bout à l'autre. Je comprends, tu sais ! Je l'ai fait quand j'étais enfant, mais toi, jamais ! Pourquoi ne pas tester toutes les coutummes de la terre une fois ? Et puis, même si vous aviez un équivalent sur votre planète, je ne suis pas sûr que les princes y aient droit.

Charlie le regarde d'un ton piteux. 

"En fait," dit-il, "j'aurais aimé y aller avec ma vraie apparence."

Ce n'est pas que Matteusz a _tort_ , c'est aussi pour expérimenter les coutumes de la terre. Est-ce bizarre, s'il y voit aussi un moyen de se rapprocher de ses origines ?

Matteusz le regarde pensivement. Charlie sait qu'il lui fait peur, maintenant. Le pire est que, depuis qu'il sait cela, il a toujours peur aussi, que Matteusz l'abandonne, alors peut-être que cela les met à égalité ? Pas vraiment.

"Tu peux faire ça ?" demande-t-il doucement. "Ce que le Docteur t'a donné qui change ton apparence n'est pas... définitif ?

"Cela l'était !" répond Charlie, soulagé par la question. "Je crois qu'il ne voulait pas que Miss Quill change juste pour faire peur à des humains. Mais celui qu'il a donné à April a un bouton de contrôle, et nous avons... échangé ? Elle ne veut pas reprendre la forme de Corakinus, elle ne veut pas porter ce corps. Plus jamais."

Matteusz hoche la tête. 

"Je ne savais pas," dit-il.

"J'ai pensé que c'était inutile, étant donné que... je ne l'ai pas encore utilisé. Et April, c'est à elle de le dire."

"Je peux voir... ce à quoi tu ressembles, avant de donner un avis éclairé ?"

Charlie aimerait savoir ce que Matteusz pense en ce moment. Il essaie de ne pas avoir peur. Il sait qu'il semblerait hideux aux yeux des humains - ils n'ont pas l'habitude des relations avec d'autres espèces - mais Matteusz le connaît, n'est-ce pas ? 

Peut-être le connaît-il trop. Il l'a vu anéantir une espèce, et cela a presque détruit leur relation. Lui rappeler que Charlie n'est pas humain est peut-être dangereux, mais c'est la vérité.

Il attend d'être chez eux, pourtant, pour lui montrer, sa peau marbrée de gris et de pourpre, son menton large et couvert de piques, ses oreilles pointues.

"Sois honnête avec moi." demande-t-il.

"Je préfère ta forme humaine," répond Matteusz sans hésiter, "mais c'est toujours toi, et ça ferait un costume d'Halloween vraiment impressionnant." Il prend la main de Charlie. "Je ne pourrai certainement pas faire un prince extra-terrestre aussi réussi pour des raisons évidentes." dit-il d'une voix qui plaisante maintenant. "Je pourrais être en astronaute..."

"Est-ce un costume qui fait peur ?" demande Charlie.

"N'importe qui peut faire peur, s'il embrasse un extra-terrestre assez fort," répond Matteusz. Il le prend dans ses bras, et Charlie pense qu'il aurait dû faire cela il y a longtemps.


End file.
